Sasuke's Fever
by Sensou to Heiwa
Summary: Sasuke sees someone he thinks he can never really have by the way things are going... Or can he? Songfic 'Fever" Michael Buble


**Sasuke Songfic**

**Fever**

**A/N:**** I feel kinda bad for Sasuke… so here's a songfic for him! Sasuke/OC (Sorry if he's a little OOC)**

_**Fever-Michael Bublé**_

And so it begins….

Gods, how he hated that girl. He hadn't even met her personally before and he was already starting to feel lovesick. She was in half of his classes at the university and his roommates were already starting to get annoyed by him for his current state. As if it wasn't enough that he saw her everyday, she was now part of his study group after school. The 'Nameless'-as his roommates had started calling her-would come over with a few others and read over each others notes. She had even leaned over him while he was sitting on the floor to see if he needed help. Oh-he needed it, just not for what she was implying. Math, science, whatever the hell they were studying that night had left his mind. Sasuke was too busy trying to concentrate on how to breathe again. Naruto saw and decided to call off the group for the night. Sasuke led 'Nameless to the door and she turned to thank him for giving her some new notes. She placed a soft kiss on his left cheek before running down the hall to the stairs with her friends. He stood there, a blush making its way up.

"Oh, you are so screwed this semester," Naruto snickered along with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"I know, damn it. I know," he all but whined.

_Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night._

It had been about a month since he learned her name. Misaki Hazumi. Springs beautiful blossom and she was practically killing him. He invited her over every now and then with her friends to they could all watch movies and this time… she brought a boy. Not just any boy a boyfriend. Sasuke slumped down in a recliner and flipped the lights off, keeping a close eye on the two heads in front of him. He could just see the top of her blonde head peeking over the couch. His arm draped on the back of the sofa had dropped down to God-knows-where and that just made him edgy. So he sat through the movie arms crossed and eyes burning holes into the other guy's head. He escorted them to the door-even though he would've like it much more to show the man to the window-and said goodnight and got his usual kiss on the cheek before heading to bed.

"Shit! Someone answer their cell!" Shikamaru yelled after hitting the floor at the sound of Sasuke's personal ringtone.

It was her. He picked it up and squinted at the number making sure it wasn't a fluke. But it was defiantly her. He held it up to his ear, trying to make himself sound less tired or excited as he was.

"Hello?"

"Um… S-Sasuke? I-I'm s-sorry. D-did I wa-wake you?" she asked through sobs.

"Misa? Are you alright? Why are you crying? Where are you right now?" he asked not even waiting for her to answer while he grabbed his clothes and put them on in a hurry.

"I-I'm at the b-bus stop, out-outside the u-university."

It was less than five minutes before he got there and she was sitting on the bench burled into a tight ball. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her burying his face in her hair.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"H-He hi-hit m-me." And she continued to cry until she finally went to sleep and Sasuke had to carry her home from the university… and after that… he was going to pay a visit to her ex-soon-to-be-dead-boyfriend.

_  
Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night._

_  
_So after that night, everything had gone smoothly. But the two had only stayed the way they were, whenever she would come over-with friends- she would always leave with a kiss on the cheek, and that was starting to become heartbreaking for him. So he saw the counselor and he told him to join a club to distract him. 'The drama club for example' were her exact words. But as soon as he showed up for the first audition, she was there. Her bruise had cleared up from the hit her ex gave her and she looked even better every time he saw her. Gods he was getting too into this unreciprocated love. He turned sharply to run but _NO_ you can't just leave according to Kakashi, who was the director of the entire play and it just so happened that they were doing the most famous play from Shakespeare. And lucky him Misaki was the beautiful Juliet and the part of Romeo had yet to be casted. So now was the chance for him to get more than a small peck on the left cheek. It took him all but two seconds to get the part… don't you just love bribes? And at first rehearsal it all seemed like his dream would actually become reality. Of course, whenever she spoke to him, his throat would clog up and he would feel sweat on his brow. Then, just before the kissing scene started, the fire alarm blared through the auditorium. She walked out next to him, laughing and joking with those around her, flashing her famous smile and making Sasuke's patients grow weary.

_  
Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.  
Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame  
Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth  
Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth."_

So after the play went through without a hitch-well besides the fact that he had gotten sick and had to miss the play and some other man got to kiss the most annoying enticing woman he had ever seen everything had gone back to normal. Movie nights and study groups ended the same-not like he wanted-he saw her everyday in class. She was beside him all the time during class and even made sure that his usual seat was available. He leaned back listening to the teacher slam books on the desk and write today's lesson on the board. She scratched the chalk against the green background and turned to face the class.

"Who was the famous Indian born in this year? You all know it." Tsunade motioned to the white print that read '1595'

"Pocahontas!" Misaki blurted out.

"Right, now pair up and write a five page essay about her encounter with Smith."

Sasuke's hand found Misaki's a little too quickly and he pulled back when she looked at him.

"I need a good grade for this class," he stated knowing perfectly well that he always passed this class with flying colors.

_  
Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare  
He gives me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right."  
_

"Well this sucks! Sure in Disney movies they make them lovers but when you get into the real details nothing happens!" She griped.

"It's just an assignment, let's just hurry and get it over with."

"Sasuke, you're really strange," she said bluntly causing Sasuke to choke on his drink.

They were sitting in his kitchen and the roommates had gone clubbing. She sat on the counter top and him in a chair off to the side. Just as she hoped off the countertop, the light flickered and then everything went black. A loud thump was heard and the lights turned on again. Misaki and Sasuke were on the floor next to an upside down dining room chair Sasuke hovering over her.

"S-Sorry! I-I tripped!" she blushed.

His face was so close to hers and the smell of vanilla washed over him. His throat swelled up again and his chagrin colored face matched hers.

"Just a shortage. Uh-Misa, can I tell you something?"

"S-Sure," she stammered still nervous about their position.

Without another word, his lips found hers, at first sweet and innocent then a little more passionate. She seemed to agree with everything since her arms found his neck as quickly as he started kissing her.

_  
Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn  
Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn._

_  
__**What a lovely way to burn ……… What a lovely way to burn**_

What a lovely way indeed.

**Okay, tell me what you think of this one. It's my first songfic and I don't really like doing this kind of stuff for Sasuke. My opinions of him are kind of borderline right now. But tell me what you think and if I should change anything**


End file.
